1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to synthetic resins and more particularly relates to resins obtained by copolymerization of dicyclopentadiene with an aliphatic hydrocarbon polyene.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art literature is replete with descriptive synthetic polymeric resins prepared from dicyclopentadiene. Representative of such descriptions are those found in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,048,132; 4,136,247; 4,228,266; 4,239,874; 4,330,655; 4,400,340; and 4,433,100. The prior art synthetic resins have a variety of commercial applications, as tackifiers, coatings, extenders for elastomers, printing inks, etc. A general shortcoming of these resins is their low softening point. Thus, there is always a continued need for synthetic polymeric resins with higher softening points than those currently available. The synthetic polymeric resins of the present invention meet this need, providing resins of improved, higher softening points. The resins of the invention are particularly useful as the resin component of printing ink compositions.